Unsaid
by Stand-In-The-Rain
Summary: Falling in love is tough. Falling for your best friend is tougher. It gets worse though. How? You'd be surprised... Liley


You can't choose who you fall in love with.

You can't stop that feeling in your gut. You know, the feeling that you're falling really fast? Only that's the problem with love... you're constantly falling... not knowing when or how you're going to stop falling. Or what you're going to land on... the cold, hard ground... crushed, or the loved one's warm arms... loved in return.

You just _never_ know.

And that's scary. It's a very scary reality for me.

One I've been trying to hide for _years._

But, try as I might (and believe me, I've tried) to ignore or repress the feelings, I can't just _stop _having them.

It doesn't work that way.

It's ironic, really. I fell in love with someone who sings those sappy love songs that I've grown to secretly despise. Only because I know that those love songs are all about either one of her past-boyfriends, some random guy, stupid crushes... never, ever about me. And they never will be.

I don't ever plan on telling her. She doesn't know this, of course. And she can_ never_ know.

She means_ too much _to me for me to let that happen. I'd rather be her best friend, be by her side, be her shoulder to cry on, and the person she laughs with. It doesn't matter if a part of me will always feel a _little_ incomplete... it's totally worth it. Just to see her smile, at me, everyday... and mean it. To know that we connect on some kind of level that no one else can reach...

That's what it feels like, actually.

She feels like my soul-mate.

I know it sounds cliche and cheesy, but it's the truth. She gets me, she knows me... we have tons of little inside jokes that only we laugh about, stupid secret nicknames as a result. She can talk to me about_ anything _and I know I can tell her everything that's on my mind... and she wouldn't judge me one bit. There's no secrets between us.

Besides_ this_.

I know this secret is basically the only thing I could never, ever tell her about. Things would never be the same. She'd feel all weird around me, she wouldn't know what to say... and she definitely wouldn't tell me about her newest guy crushes ever again, because she wouldn't want to hurt me. Which it would... but see? That's just _one_ of the little things that would make our friendship unravel at the seams.

She can talk to me about _anything_ now. Confessing my feelings to her would be like putting a filter on our friendship.

Eventually it'd just get too awkward and we'd just stop talking to each other all together.

I don't know how many times I've told her that I love her... I've said it so many times over the years that it's completely normal. But, somehow, with time... that simple 'I love you' as a friend has stemmed into something so much more. It suddenly has so much more meaning behind it... uncontrollable as it is.

There is no shame in hurting because you feel deeply.

Feelings, no matter how great, always hurt a little bit.

And the biggest pain is unrequited love.

But... pain makes you grow, it makes you strong. It makes you hurt, it makes you cry to sleep at night.

Especially when everytime I say "I love you" and mean it with all my heart and soul, she replies back with "I love you, too!" and either smiles or gives me a hug...

And then I'm left wondering if she meant it. If she meant it like I did. If, somewhere, _deep down_... she meant it in a more than platonic way.

And I hope, and the more I hope - the more I seem to lose hope, because I know it's completely hopeless.

Confused yet? Welcome to my world.

Love is a four-letter word, and believe me, falling in love hurts like hell.

Falling for your best friend is even worse.

Not complicated enough for you?

I'm a girl.

Don't get me wrong... I still think boys are cute and I'll occasionally let myself crush on one. I have to move on, don't I? Or at least try.

But, like I said, you can't choose who you fall in love with...

And I just so happen to be in love with my_ girl _best friend.

To be honest, Miley is the _only_ girl I'd ever consider dating. She is the only one that I'd take the drama for.

But it doesn't really matter, because I'll never tell her. Ever.

I totally didn't _want_ this. I just can't help it.

My name is Lilly Truscott and I am in love with my best friend, Miley Stewart.

And she can _never_ know.

**If you're going to review and tell me how having homosexual feelings is wrong, please refrain. Being a homophobe is not cool and is just... _really_ immature. To everyone else - let me know what you think. I'll update when I get 5 reviews. There will be a lot of comedy as well as drama coming up.**

_Short description of the next chapter:_ A tabloid reporter pieces together a very detailed and believable story about Hannah and her friend Lola being a whole lot more than friends. Soon it's on the news, radio, and other magazines. How will Miley and Lilly deal with all of this?


End file.
